Modern vehicles are increasingly being equipped with surroundings detecting driver assistance systems. Camera-based systems such as, for example, optical parking sensors, 360-degree all-round vision applications, lane departure warning (LDW), ACC systems, distance warning systems (radar, lidar), pre-crash sensor technology and the like therefore now form part of the special equipment of vehicles. The information regarding the surroundings of the vehicle captured by these devices can be used for additional functions.
DE 10 2011 103 603 A1 discloses a synchronous overtaking maneuver, in which a second vehicle follows a first vehicle when overtaking a vehicle driving slowly. If the view is restricted, the second vehicle slows down instead of following the first vehicle, in order to have a better view forwards and to assess the hazard posed by the oncoming traffic.
DE 10 2013 210 395 A1 shows a method for data communication which takes place between a plurality of vehicles, on the one hand, and a central pool of information external to the vehicle, on the other hand, wherein the vehicles each have an automatic driving mode in which the respective vehicle is autonomously guided longitudinally and transversely by means of a control device of the vehicle, wherein data is transmitted by the plurality of vehicles to the central pool of information, which contains information about the switching on of the automatic driving mode as well as a switching-on location of the driving mode, and/or information about the switching off of the automatic driving mode as well as a switching-off location of the driving mode on the respective vehicle.
As such, it is desirable to present a system and a method to increase safety in the case of the avoidance of obstacles. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.